


Girls In Love ~ Choni Edition

by TheBohemianScribbler_Q



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Girls in Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBohemianScribbler_Q/pseuds/TheBohemianScribbler_Q
Summary: The collection we all want and deserve. Filled with nothing but fluffy, gooey romance, smut, and maybe teensy-weensy bits of angst. Toni and Cheryl are an established couple so there’s no breaking them up.. not on my watch. It’s going to be filled with every prompt imaginable, courtesy of tumblr and myself; so in actuality, it’s going to be all over the place.PSA: This is not a chapter story, it’s strictly Choni one-shots that may or may not be related to the show (depending on the episode) because I live for AU, especially when this lovely pairing is involved. Some will be long, some will be short. Some will include other characters, some will not. Also, this will include a lot of exploration into their lives as parents because who doesn’t love that? And last, but not least: I am open to any ideas that you lovely humans have to offer.Anyways, I hope people read and enjoy my work. :)





	Girls In Love ~ Choni Edition

**Author's Note:**

> To start off this little fiasco, I wrote this following the episode where Cheryl makes a mess, gets into her first fight with Toni, and makes up for all of it. Gotta love her! So, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to let me know in the comments below. :) There’s smut, but the lame kind cause I’m no good at it lol.

Cheryl Blossom was exhausted. After days of having to deal with the conniving woman that was her mother, attempting to make right the wrongs she had made, and apologizing profusely to her girlfriend, she was ready to relax. Toni, on the other hand, had a different plan: she wanted to properly award the red haired girl for everything she had done. That included making her feel just as loved as she deserved. The evening had started with her running a bath, using the lavender soap that Cheryl insisted on buying specifically for special occasions. It took a few minutes longer than necessary to coax the other girl out of bed, but once she did, Toni led her into the private bathroom. The gasp that left Cheryl’s mouth at the sight before her was enough to make Toni feel like she was off to a great start.

“Allow me,” the pink haired girl interrupted Cheryl as she was removing her shirt. “Let me take care of you.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully, “And what did I do to deserve this?” 

“Just being you, baby. That’s what this is for. Now raise your arms.”

Cheryl did as she was told, sighing when she felt Toni’s cool skin press against her naked torso.

“For someone so cold hearted, you’re always so warm,” Toni said teasingly, toying with the waistband of Cheryl’s shorts. Starting below her ear, Toni kissed her way down to Cheryl’s navel enjoying the sounds that her girlfriend was making. The other girl could only moan in response, unable to make any snarky comment while Toni’s lips were pressed against her skin. Toni was good at many things, but she excelled at making Cheryl speechless.

“Toni got your tongue, babe?” The girl was now standing, having pulled off Cheryl’s shorts along with her underwear while she was in her sexual trance. 

“She’s got more than that,” Cheryl said dreamily, leaning into her girlfriend’s lips. She kissed Toni once, twice, then three times before the shorter girl pulled back with a chuckle.

“Get in the bath, Blossom.”

“Yes, Captain.” 

Cheryl stepped into the bathtub slowly, immediately sighing as her skin made contact with the water. She took Toni’s outstretched hand as the girl assisted her in taking a seat.

“Feels nice?”

Cheryl leaned against the edge of the tub, “Why don’t you get in and find out?”

Toni shook her head and knelt onto the carpeted floor so she was in Cheryl’s face, their lips inches apart. “I’m gonna have to pass. Tonight’s about you,” as she said this, Toni slipped her hand into the water and slid her fingers against Cheryl’s clit. “I want to make you feel good.” The sudden action made the redhead shoot forward, her lips crashing into Toni’s in a bruising kiss. Toni winced from the force, but redeemed herself by moving her fingers in circular motions against Cheryl, enjoying the way the girl clumsily grabbed at her shoulders to keep upright.

Cheryl could feel the heat pooling in her abdominal as she rocked her hips in sync with Toni’s fingers, digging her nails into her girlfriend’s flesh pulling her as close as she could given the bathtub between them. “You’re gonna make me come,” she said, her words barely coherent. As if she had been waiting to hear those words, Toni pressed harder, her fingers moving in quick circles until she felt Cheryl tremble against her. 

“This was only warmup,” Toni smirked when Cheryl pulled back from the kiss, her lips red and swollen, her eyes heavy with lust. Toni savored these moments, when her usually dominant girlfriend became the submissive one; it was rare that Cheryl ever gave up control in bed.

“I’ll leave you to clean up while I prepare for the rest of the evening,” Toni said. After giving Cheryl one last kiss, she hurried out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. It took several minutes for Cheryl to shake off her postcoital bliss, but once the overwhelming feeling had subsided, she quickly, as thoroughly as she could, washed her body. Though she was sure they had more than enough time to spend together, Cheryl didn’t take being away from Toni lightly. 

~:~

When she exited the bathroom, Cheryl found Toni sitting on the bed, a devilish smirk on her lips and a small bottle in one hand. The smaller girl stood up and beckoned Cheryl over, “Come here, baby.” The redhead nearly tripped rushing over to her girlfriend, inwardly cursing her self for being so love-struck. 

“She’s got beauty, but she lacks grace,” Toni chuckled, using her free hand to unravel Cheryl’s towel. The other girl could only shrug as she watched Toni’s finger lightly pet her skin, stroking her every curve. “Lay on the bed, on your stomach, and just enjoy what I’m doing, okay?”

“Okay,” Cheryl said, her voice low. She leaned in to give Toni a quick kiss, who gladly accepted, and climbed onto the bed, purposefully taking her time to crawl over to the towel laid out in the center giving Toni a much appreciated view. “I’m ready, Captain.” 

Toni could come easily from the sight alone; while she had seen Cheryl naked plenty of times, it was seldom that she saw the feisty redhead in such a submissive position. It made Toni want to abandon her original plan and dive right between Cheryl’s legs, but she was on a mission. Shaking her head, as if to rid those thoughts, she too climbed onto the bed and knelt beside the other girl. After squeezing a more than generous amount of oil into her hand, Toni rubbed her palms together and set to work on Cheryl’s shoulders, kneading the flesh there. She made sure to take her time, teasing her, yet wanting to actually give her a much needed massage. As she got lower, Toni could hear the difference in Cheryl’s breathing, it was safe to say she was as turned on as Toni was. Leaning over, Toni kissed the spot between Cheryl’s ear and collarbone, smiling as she felt her tense.

“You look so beautiful like this, Cheryl,” Toni whispered into her ear. “Laying there, letting me love you.” She said this as she was moving one hand down to Cheryl’s center, her fingers instantly becoming slick with arousal, “And you’re already so wet for me.”

“You sound surprised,” Cheryl said smartly in an attempt to knock Toni off her pedestal. She knew that the other girl took great pride in being in control sexually because it didn’t happen often.

“Oh, I’m not. Just fascinated.”

Toni sucked on the spot she had previously kissed, nibbling at the skin, as she dragged her fingers along Cheryl’s slit. Her girlfriend moaned, a sound that Toni would never get tired of hearing. Using her thumb, she teased the girl’s entrance, her other fingers pressed gently against her clit. That’s all she did, she teased the redhead until her wetness had began to drip and she was panting heavily, desperately pushing her hips up to build friction.

“Toni,” Cheryl whined, her breathing labored.

“Hmm?” Toni knew what was coming next, she had deliberately avoided giving Cheryl the one thing she needed just to hear her beg for it.

“Please fuck me.” 

Toni happily obliged, maneuvering her hand so she could slide her fingers into Cheryl with ease. Immediately, Cheryl’s hips come off the bed as Toni pulled her lips away from her neck and kissed between her shoulders. She moved slowly at first, which almost led Cheryl to beg her again, but the girl could barely get a word out, her mind clouded with lust. She kept her lips pressed against heated skin as she picked up her pace, adding a third finger. The couple worked in unison: Cheryl spread her legs further and Toni fucked her harder. It didn’t take long for Cheryl to come undone, which was expected, but the second climax came as a surprise. She was barely finished riding out the first one when she felt the heat building in her abdominal again, her muscles tightening. 

“I’m gonna come again,” she told her girlfriend who smirked at the declaration. 

“Go ahead,” the pink haired girl encouraged. “Come for me.”

She came harder than the first time, listening to the way Toni groaned as she tightened around her fingers and her cum leaked out of her. Toni waited until Cheryl’s body stopped trembling before she removed her fingers, wiping them clean before lying down next to the other girl. The smaller girl wrapped her arm around Cheryl and brought her body closer to hers. Toni was thankful she was the one that could love Cheryl the way she deserved and as she stroked her lover’s hair until she fell asleep, she vowed that she would always be the one to do so.

“I love you,” Toni whispered into the night before drifting off to sleep herself. She didn’t need Cheryl to respond because she knew; Cheryl had proved to Toni just how much she loved her by attempting to fix her wrongs and for Toni, that was enough.


End file.
